Greek Gods
This is the seventeenth episode of the third season of the series. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *"Note that" there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. AwesomeTD PLEASE DO TALK OR ELSE YOU MAY GET KICKED Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 2:52 Dapi602 * ' "LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA ROLEPLAY"' * ' "WE MAKE TACOS"' * ' "AND WAS ELIMINATED"' * ' "HAHA I HATE THIS SHOW"' * ' "WHO WILL JUMP OUT OF THE PLANE?"' Monstergal6 has left the chat. 2:54 Dapi602 * ' "FOUND OUT RIGHT NOW ON"' * ' "ON"' * ' "TOTAL"' * ' "DRAMA"' * ' "ROLEPLAY"' :D ... ok you can talk Lettucecow has joined the chat. 2:54 Dapi602 YOU CAN TALK 2:54 The Villainous Vulture * Man, that's a load off my shoulders 2:55 Dapi602 * : im happy i didn't get eliminated 2:55 RiMiEg007 * : *conf* Now that Scott helped me get rid of the two biggest threats, I will have to help him. I still have immunity so I can't get voted off 2:55 TDfan10 * : *conf* So one day pass since Cody left, and I admit it I kinda miss him for some reason :( 2:55 Dapi602 * : since mike and cody get eliminated there is not problem :D * : YEAH 2:55 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil : Donde Esta Evil Lindsay? 2:55 Dapi602 * ' "OK WERE GOING IN GREECE"' 2:55 The Villainous Vulture (ReMiE you don't have immunity anymore, he said only for that episode) Monstergal6 has joined the chat. 2:56 Dapi602 * ' "GO IN HE PLANE TEENS"' 2:56 Reelbigfishfan500 v.v. pm 2:56 The Villainous Vulture k 2:56 Dapi602 * ' "go into the plane teenagers"' * ' "ok now everyone is in the plane"' * ' "LET'S START"' * ' "AAH WE'RE MAKING A ACCIDENT"' * ' "WERE ALL GONNA DIE"' 2:57 RiMiEg007 * : where's Chris 2:57 Dapi602 THE PLANE EXPLODED PLANE EXPLODED * ' "uh oh chris plane is broken"' * ' "BOOOOM"' * ' "HAHAH"' * ' "ok we are all in greece"' * ' "to build a new plane!"' 2:58 The Villainous Vulture Wait did we merge or not? 2:58 TDfan10 * : I think Chef is hosting now 2:58 Dapi602 * ' "for chris"' * ' "IDK"' * ' "3 2 1"' 2:59 The Villainous Vulture Can someone tell me? It's kinda important 2:59 Dapi602 * ' "GO BUILD THE PLANES!"' 2:59 RiMiEg007 * : Ok, we need some engines 2:59 The Villainous Vulture *face palm* Whatever * Hm... * Duncan, get an engine, I'll get some metal for walls 3:00 Coolboy87 no 3:00 The Villainous Vulture We didn't? 3:00 TDfan10 * : Yeah I wish Cody was here Ok 3:00 Coolboy87 We didn't 3:00 RiMiEg007 * : I got some first class seats 3:00 Dapi602 * ' "hurry up or chris will get ma at us"' * ' "mad"' 3:01 The Villainous Vulture * Cool, an engine! 3:01 Dapi602 * ' "9 minutes left!"' 3:01 The Villainous Vulture * And I got some metal! 3:01 Reelbigfishfan500 * yay now put the things mergers together 3:01 TDfan10 * : Even though Cody cheated on me, I still miss hanging out together 3:01 RiMiEg007 * : *spays a picture of Chris on a piece of metal* I got a piece of the wall! 3:02 The Villainous Vulture * Great! We have a cock-pit! 3:02 Dapi602 * ' "4 minutes left"' * ' ": LOL JUST KIDDING"' * ' ": 10 MINUTES LEFT"' 3:02 TDfan10 * : *builds plane* 3:03 RiMiEg007 * : I got the glass for the windows 3:03 Dapi602 * ' "9 MINUTE LEFT"' 3:03 The Villainous Vulture * Alright... and... got the first class compartment! 3:03 Dapi602 * : *build chris plane* wee * : DONE 3:04 The Villainous Vulture * *sets some mines at the underdogs team* 3:04 Dapi602 * ' "OH I FORGOT YOU HAVE TO SIGN"' 3:04 The Villainous Vulture To sign? 2:04 TDfan10 * : OMG there's bombs in our plane watch out team 3:04 Dapi602 * ' "TO SIGN"' 3:04 The Villainous Vulture * Ok 3:04 Dapi602 * ' "with emoticon"' * ' "SIGN OR I ILL KICK YOU"' 3:04 TDfan10 * : I miss my Cody I want him back on my team 3:04 The Villainous Vulture * *signs the plane's elimination room with a sign* 3:05 Dapi602 BOOM BOOM * ' "BOOOM UNDERDOGS PLANE DESTROYED"' 3:05 RiMiEg007 * : I got economy class made 3:05 The Villainous Vulture * Singing as we build... Monstergal6 has left the chat. 3:05 TDfan10 * : Cody please come back 3:05 Dapi602 * : WE BUILD CHRIS PLANE HEHEHHE * : *musics* yeha * ' "STOP SIGNING YOUR VOICE HURT MY EARS"' 3:06 Reelbigfishfan500 * ohhhhh sing ing while doin pllain stufff ohhhhhhh 3:06 RiMiEg007 * : *puts real seats in economy class* 3:06 Dapi602 * ' "STOP LINDSAY"' 3:06 Reelbigfishfan500 * hehe 3:06 Dapi602 * ' "ok time up !"' * ' "oh the underdog plane exploded so the peeps win"' 3:07 The Villainous Vulture * Whoo! 3:07 TDfan10 * : NO :( 3:07 Dapi602 * ' "the underdog lost and the peeps win!"' * ' "but wait since duncan break a rule THE UNDERDOG WINS"' 3:07 The Villainous Vulture * What rule? 3:07 Dapi602 * ' "glitch"' * ' "you glitch during the challenge"' 3:07 The Villainous Vulture * You didn't say we COULDN'T blow it up... 3:07 Coolboy87 glitch? 3:07 TDfan10 * : Well guess we lost again 3:07 RiMiEg007 * : Nice! THANKS DUNCAN! Your a nice guy 3:08 Dapi602 * ' "i forgot to say"' 3:08 The Villainous Vulture * that's bull 3:08 Reelbigfishfan500 * grrrrr 3:08 Dapi602 * ' "OK SO PEEPS VOTE SOMEONE IN PM"' 3:08 The Villainous Vulture * Yea, it shouldn't count if you didn't say that! 3:08 TDfan10 * : Maybe if I get eliminated I can go look for Cody, but he's probably hanging out with Gwen right now, ugh! And besides, I kinda promised Cody I was going to win this season, so might as well stay as long as I can 3:08 Dapi602 * ' "PEEPS VOTES"' * ' "POPULAR PEEPS VOTE IN PM!"' * ' "1 vote for bridgette"' 3:09 The Villainous Vulture Dapi it counts as two 3:09 Dapi602 * ' "2 vote for bridgette"' * ' "VOTE OR NO ELIMINATION THIS EPISODE"' 3:10 The Villainous Vulture Only me and Reel can vote everyone else on the peeps isn't here 3:11 Dapi602 * ' "REEL VOTE SOMEONE"' *SOMEONE 3:11 Reelbigfishfan500 hold on !!! 3:11 Dapi602 * ' "ok"' 3:12 Reelbigfishfan500 i voted waait The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 3:13 Reelbigfishfan500 ok i voted 3:14 Dapi602 * ' "ok this wll be fast"' * ' "all the votes are for bridgette"' * ' "SO BYE "' * : what *jump off the plane* Coolboy87 has left the chat. TDfan10 has joined the chat. 3:15 RiMiEg007 * : bye bye bridge 3:15 Dapi602 THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED